A New Tomorrow
by Velvet-Tales
Summary: She lost everything she held dear to her heart. Dreams of emerald eyes kept her sane and hoping for a better tomorrow, only she hadn't realized how important she truly was to the world she left at 10. Her beginning began the day she died.
1. Prologue

**.: A New Tomorrow :.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Spirited Away characters.

**Genre:** Angst / Hurt / Comfort / Romance / Supernatural

**Summary:** The dreams of the stark green eyes gave her something she had thought she had lost. They gave her something she could live for... they gave her hope for a new tomorrow.

**Prologue**

_In dreams there is little that happens that becomes real. In reality there is little that you dream of. In my eyes I can't see anything but what I have lost. And yet, here I am. Now I stand before you... and I feel naked. Your eyes see too much of me. So much, that I didn't even know existed. You rip down my walls and gaze at my broken heart. _

"_You're a fool to think you could change anything!" I cry out begging you to stop._

_I want to stop you from seeing the broken, tattered pieces of my soul. I feel so afraid that you would turn away, that won't look at me anymore. You don't stop. Your hand reaches for the remains, gingerly picking them up. I close my eyes as I feel the strings of destiny begin to mend the pieces. _

_My heart bleeds as new blood begins to pump through. My eyes flutter open and your stark green eyes watch me. I blink a few times as tears begin to well. Your hand reaches over, caressing my cheek in such a manner that my tears spill. You smile as your eyes smoulder with an emotion so strong that I can't feel anything anymore. _

'_You can change the world by making the smallest of difference...you make me alive.' I realise. _

_Your lips move to say words I never imagined to hear. Yet here I am, listening so intently that I no longer see anything expect those emerald eyes and those perfect lips as they speak those words. The words tie the last knot of destiny. _

"_Don't give up."_

"_I'll come for you." _

"_I love you."_


	2. Chapter 1

**.: A New Tomorrow :.**

**Chapter 1**

You know how they say, _if the world didn't suck, we'd all fall right off_? It's a really bad physics joke about gravity. Oddly enough, my grandmother would say that whenever I was irked or frustrated about something. Of course, my normal reaction was to scoff or roll my eyes at her. I mean who wouldn't?

And yet, here I stood with the worlds swimming through my head as I watched a deep mahogany casket was being slowly lowered into the six feet hole in Earth. Sure, everyone knows that our days on Earth are limited, a countdown even to the day we return to the skies... or whatever you believed in. However, it caught you with a major shock—it _always_ did, when a beloved family member passed on.

I watched with dull eyes. Was I supposed to cry and fall into a pit of despair at her death? Or feel slightly elated that she would join her husband, her son and daughter-in-law in the skies?

Ah... I guess that meant I was alone in the world now, didn't it? I watched with a heavy heart as they began to cover the casket with soil. Being alone... a concept that was something I did fear. Greatly, even. But there wasn't anything I could do now.

The one person I had thought that may have been here wasn't. So, in a way I was alone. Even with all the people in the world... I was to be alone now. People began to leave, patting me slightly in comforting manner, saying their sympathies and walking off.

My eyes never left the grave, as the men continued to work. It wasn't raining. To think that in this area, an area that could have rivalled the Amazon Rainforest for its rain, didn't even have a single cloud in the sky. In fact, it was sunny with a mild temperature—far too unusual for late autumn.

It was mockery.

Mockery that even the skies wouldn't cry for her. Or was it because of me? Was I like the sky, since I too couldn't shed a tear? I had tried, but no tears would escape or fall. Only dry, wrenching sobs that shook my body painfully would come.

I suppose that was all I had left... the dry sobs under the star lit sky. Alone.

The two men had finished the grave, and gave me sympathetic looks and a squeeze on my shoulder before leaving. My eyes traveled to the gravestone. On it was engraved, a willow tree, the name Nadeshiko Ogino in beautiful calligraphy. Under her name the year of her birth... and this year, the year of her death. Sixty four years old...

Strangely a young age... it seemed young. She never was able to see her granddaughter graduate. Or hear her daughter-in-law complain about her son. Or her husband to gently hold her hand and give her a soft kiss on her cheeks. But I suppose she was with them now.

Again... the reminder was there.

She had been the only one to believe my little adventure from eight years ago. She was the only one to hold me when I cried for all the unfairness in the world. And now... she was gone. I knew now what it truly meant to be alone.

A small quote was inscribed into the stone, _There is no end, no beginning, only the infinite passion of life. _Ferderico Fellini. I had spent several hours to match up something akin to her. For some reason this fit so well. She loved everything and everyone. She was so passionate and considerate even when there seemed to be nothing to live for.

Yet, the passionate woman had met her match. Drunk driver had ploughed through her small Honda civic with their large Ford. I was thankful with all my heart that no major harm was inflicted on her body. She had died due to a concussion to her head.

The drunk driver had apologized formally and asked not to have any charges set against him. However, the authorities had taken it up. Her grandmother had been a very well recognized botanist; therefore the large commotion had occurred.

I moved closer to the grave and sat down on the right side of gravestone. I didn't care what happened to the black dress I wore, or the fact that the ground was muddy. No, I couldn't find anything in me to care. I laid down on my back staring up into the bright sky. "I guess it's just me and the world Nana."

I covered my eyes with my arm, unable to look at the bright sky, ignoring the rocks that were digging into my back. I felt so very tired as I lay there. There was nothing left, no strength at all. No one was going to be there to pull me up.

My eyes began to close and I drifted into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

** .: A New Tomorrow :.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_His hands brushed my hair back from my eyes. He smiled softly at me. "Chihiro... sweetheart, I'm so sorry about your grandmother." _

_I watched him closely, but the only thing I could see was his beautiful green eyes. They were so deep and full of concern. _

_"Are you?" _

_He blinked as if caught by surprise, "Of course I am. She.... she meant the world to you. She made you happy... that's all I want Chihiro, after everything you've been through you deserve happiness." He pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead. _

_"... I... I'm not h-happy." I mumbled into his chest. "I feel so... empty." _

_"I'm trying, believe me I'm trying. I only need a bit more time and then, we'll see each other again." His arms wrapped around me. "I'll watch out for her." He promised, "I'll make sure she crosses over to her family." _

_He sighed, "My time's running out. I need to go..." He kissed my forehead again and his green eyes searched mine, "Promise me you'll be safe? Promise me you'll take care of yourself?" _

_I closed my eyes and hugged him tightly not knowing how to even feel safe anymore._

My eyes fluttered open as I felt drops of rain fall gently on my face. Blinking several times, I took in the soft drizzle that had begun as well as the darkness around. I closed my eyes, to just feel the rain. Hoping maybe my tears would come.

None did.

With a deep sigh I sat up, ignoring the protesting body that ached from the uneven ground. I looked back towards Nana's grave. "Tomorrow... I'll be back to talk." I got up feeling sore all over and made my way through the graveyard with nothing but the small lamps placed around. Though, it didn't help much, and I found myself tripping several times.

My body felt numb. Was I really at the point that I couldn't feel anything? Even if I wanted, _god_ I wanted to. But I knew it wouldn't come. How my life had changed would forever shock me. I had no one to hold onto. I didn't have anyone to stop me from doing anything. I wasn't going to be smile again. _Please god, send me help_. Send me something that'll give me hope... hope that I needed so very badly.

The air felt cool as I took a shallow breath. I walked into the old Japanese house that had been in our family for generations. My eyes barely managed to take in any details of the house as I opened the back door that was connected directly to the kitchen. I slid of my black ballet flats that were soaked through.

God, the house was so empty. So empty. It was too big for my family and now I was the only one here. My heart twisted slightly. I made my way quietly to my bedroom that had an attached bath. I walked into the shower, blasting it hot. I didn't take off my clothes and stood in its rain.

The steam became suffocating and I slowly stripped off my black dress. Mechanically I washed my body and hair, and shaved my legs. I came out in a towel and walked into my closet and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey sweater dress. Slipping into the clothes, I pulled on a pair of white ankle socks and blow dried my hair.

Unlike most schools in Japan, mine didn't have a uniform. For that, I was actually glad. It meant that I could always show some sign of mourning.

I went downstairs and walked into the living room. I picked up my violin and began my morning practice. Closing my eyes I let my sorrow play, such a sad and melancholy tune. No tears came. How I wished they would come.

I lost myself to the music and continued to play. My finger moved skilfully, my eyes closed in concentration while my heart pounded as it always did when I played. The bow moved quickly while my fingers continued to press notes into the neck.

I could see the car accident that killed my parents when I was eleven. I could see how the car severed into the ditch. I could hear my mother's scream. I could see my father pulling me out with blood flowed freely from his head. I could see my mother's last movements as she called 911 and told them about our crash. I could hear her words telling me she loved me and that I would get through this.

I could see my dad pull my mom as he cradled her and told her to hold on. I remember him pulling me in a strong hug that took too much of his energy. I remember him telling me he loved me and that he was going to with my mother soon. I could see him collapse with me still in his arms. I could hear the sirens before I remembered screaming desperately for my parents.

The note slipped causing my eyes to open. _Don't do this to yourself Ogino. _I looked over to the grandfather clock and was surprised to see that I only have ten minutes until school started. I packed my violin in its case and grabbed my school tote bag. With the two I unhooked the keys to my Nana's Ford pick-up and stepped out.

I started the car, when my phone rang. I backed out of the garage and then through the driveway while picking up my phone.

"Thank god you picked up!" Minami said with a relieved sigh.

"Hello to you too Ami."

"You're not planning on coming to school are you?"

"I'm almost there actually."

"Chihiro! You just went to a funer—"

"Ami... I don't need to stay home and mourn. I need to distract myself with something." I replied honestly. I was pulling into the school parking and noted with a little satisfaction a tall, gorgeous eighteen years old Asian saving a parking spot. "Hey there."

She rolled her eyes and ended the call. She stepped out of the parking spot as I drove into it. I gave her a small wave and jumped out of the truck. She pulled me into a hug.

"You really shouldn't be here."

"Ami." I said with a sigh. "Stop it." Her lips thinned in slight anger. I knew she meant well. She always did.

"Kaname apparently saw _him_ on the weekend. Said that he looked pretty beat up."

My body numbed. Him... my supposedly... boyfriend that didn't even show up to the one thing that meant more to me than people knew. It was the night before I was left alone. I rolled my eyes, "Since when do you believe in anything Kaname says?"

She let out a small laugh, "Too true."

"Did you study for the quiz in Japanese Lit?"

She looked over to me and shrugged, "Sure, if you could get any studying done, while worrying over your best friend and a grandmother figure that just died."

"Ami." I began again. "You are being ridiculous."

"Well you're being an idiot."

"Ami."

"Chihiro." She sighed, "Fine, I get it. But I still think you should not be like this. I think you need time and you're just running away like you usually do."

I closed my eyes and ignored her last comment. I knew Minami's protective personality would come out. I didn't want it to. But it did. She always meant well but she was blunter than a butter knife and had the sensitivity of a two year old. We made our way to Japanese Literature class and I was automatically surrounded by pitying looks and of sympathy.

I could feel my body stiffen lightly, but enough for Minami to notice and glare at. "Thanks Ami."

I sat down in my seat and looked out the window to my side. I was crashing so very fast. I knew something in me had died with every member taken away from me. I wondered when and how I could control it. I wished I could. God, I wished I could.

Would I ever feel safe and home ever again?

Ugh, I was such a melodramatic sap. This was ridiculous. But I couldn't find it in me to change. I sighed inaudibly and stared out the window. It had begun to drizzle softly. Unconsciously my hand reached out and touched the glass softly. I traced water droplets trail down the window with my eyes. My eyes closed, the cool of the glass was such a contrast to my warm hands. I found that I loved it. It matched my heart so perfectly.

"_Miss Ogino!_"

I opened my eyes and blinked looking up at the teacher. "Finally, Miss Ogino you are responsible today's clean up duty with Mister Nakamaru."

Clean up duty, was it? I wondered briefly if Nakamaru had asked to work with me. It wasn't a secret that he was interested in me. But I never could be. Not only did I not trust anyone I truly cared to be safe with me. I also never expected anyone to actually love me.

How could you when I had nothing to offer in return?

With a sigh I went back to looking out the window, hoping for the day to just end. My dreams... they were peculiar. They always left me wanting something I was afraid to name. What always surprised me that sometimes the dreams were simply talking, other times the dreams were of comfort and on the very rare occasion the dream were about my family. The only thing that was common was the green eyes. They always tried to bring some sort of comfort and care.

The day went by quickly enough, after all it was just a schedule. Go to class, sit and write note, get up and go to the next class. It just drones on. Soon the day came to an end and I had just finished classroom duties.

"So... do you have plans afterschool?" Asked Nakamaru.

I didn't look up and just sighed, "I'm going to visit my grandmother." My voice was quiet and painful even to me.

He stammered a reply and jogged off. Minami was waiting outside when I came out.

"I know all you're going to do is basically clean up around the house; I thought you'd like to come with me to the South temple? We could even get some good luck charms and things." Minami offered.

I gave her a hallow smile, "Sure, we can drive." Good luck? No luck in the world could make me feel complete again. It would never make me happy again. After all, if the Gods had wanted the gods had wanted me to be happy, I would be... but I wasn't. And wouldn't be.

We headed outside and slid into the truck and she attempted light chatter. It didn't work. I found myself continuously watching the weather become darker and darker. The winds picked up creating eerie sounds.

"Are you sure we should go?" Minami said softly, "The weather looks pretty bad..."

I shrugged, "It's up to you Ami. I don't mind."

She was silent for a few minutes, "We should go... we need to go."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I turned right, "What do you mean 'we need to go,' you know we don't have too."

"It's... it's just. I just have this... feeling about it." She paused, "It's hard to describe. Kind of like the time I knew that my mom was going to set me up with someone and his friend was going to end up as your blind date kind of feeling."

"Umm... bad?" I felt my body shiver slightly. There was something up with these odd feelings of Minami.

"I... I'm not sure. It's kind of like that... but also of a new beginning? Ugh!" she said, her frustration becoming evident, "I don't know. It's weird. But maybe in a good way."

I parked just outside the temple, "Well, it's too late to change your mind. Let's go."

She stepped out, shaking the feelings away. I sighed, her 'feeling' was slightly confusing and frustrating. I had a hunch it was something so much deeper. Something that might actually be important. I decided to dismiss it. Minami meant well... and it was probably a stomach ache.

I unbuckled myself and stepped out. I silently sent a prayer up into the sky, _Please keep anymore people I care about from getting hurt._ I let out a small gasp as the wind brushed harshly against me.

"CHIHIRO!"

I could barely hear Minami call for me desperately. All I did was turn around and freeze. I watched the truck slide. I noticed the tires squeal as the driver tried to right it. I vaguely noticed the wind pick up as it began to rain hard.

I blinked several times as the truck severed towards me. It was coming so quickly that I knew that I had no chance of moving. I wondered if this was it. This was my end? Or was it my beginning. The rain was harsh on my face as I closed my eyes.

The truck hit me.

I felt myself being flung as I twirled slightly in the air falling harshly onto the pavement. I felt my body going numb. All was oddly silent. I couldn't hear myself scream or my friend's horrid cry. I didn't hear my truck being pushed loudly aside. I couldn't hear the sudden fierce howling of the wind. Just an odd feeling of suffocating silence.

Then it came. The sounds. So loud and rash. It didn't matter what was being said. There were sirens, the pelting of the rain and wailing of the wind. There was Minami rushing over to me.

_"Stay with me!"_ I could hear her call. _"Please you can't leave Chihiro! Do you hear me?! You can't leave! You have to stay awake!" _

I heard other voices join her.

_"So young!" _

_"Oh the poor girl!" _

_"On three men. One. Two. Three!" _

_"Her heart rate is too slow!" _

_"She's lost a lot of blood!" _

_"I need an IV!" _

_"Miss you need to step back!" _

_"She's my best friend!" _

_"This isn't good, we're losing her!" _

_"She's gone." _

_"Noooo!!!!!!! Chihiro! Wake up! You can't leave! CHIHIRO!" _

I opened my eyes slowly, I found myself watching the mayhem continue. I cried. Tears feel freely done my face mingling with the rain. I welcomed the new feeling, oddly surprised to be crying over my own death. My lips parted as I whispered into the wind for I had broken a promise.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 3

**.: A New Tomorrow :.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**

Well now, this was weird. I was floating in space. A beautiful white space. I didn't know how a white place could be beautiful because... well it was nothing. But I felt it my heart that it was beautiful.

I began to rise slowly. My body felt weird. Kind of funny, as if little needles were pricking me all over. So this was what it felt like to be dead? Again, weird.

"You're awake." A voice whispered softly.

I jumped, "W-who's there?"

"Did you know you weren't supposed to have survived for as long as you did?"

I swallowed painfully, "W-what?"

A musical jingle of a laugh filled the air. "Oh darling. It's a wonder you survived this long... It must have been that bracelet you wear at all times. 'Woven by your friends' to keep you safe, and that little river dragon. That was strong magic."

I looked around hoping to find a body to the voice, "What are you talking about?"

The voice laughed again, "I doubt you have forgotten. Those spirits have kept you safe when your parents crashed, and again several other times." The voice paused, "Don't you know that when a human enters the Spirit World, they never return? The magic is too strong and begins to suck eat their energy. And yet you survived!"

"I w-wasn't s-supposed to sur...vive?"

"No sweet child, you weren't. You were meant to die or become the wind... part of the Spirit world, but you lived. You did the impossible, which goes to say that you have a substantial amount of spiritual powers."

The voiced hummed softly, "Your name has been written down for two centuries. You are a new soul, birthed by yours truly."

I gasped quietly.

"Yes my daughter, and now you inherit my powers. Go find your dragon and reign over the waters in a new term."

* * *

"_CHIHIRO!" _

_I could feel someone shaking my shoulders, "You have to open your eyes for me. Please!" The hands were insistent as they patted me lightly on my face. "Chihiro, I need you to wake up. Please, it wasn't supposed to be this way! I was supposed to come for you, and I failed you."_

_My eyes felt so heavy, but it was obvious there was distress and worry in his voice. Slowly with all the strength I had I opened my eyes. Immediately I was greeted by concerned and misty eyes. Relief washed over his eyes. _

"_Thank the Kamis! You're awake. I'm coming for you Chihiro. I will find you. You won't be alone for long. I promise you."_

_I surprised myself by pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, I'll be waiting for you." _

_He blinked twice before a slow and a beautiful smile slipped on his face, but his voice was serious, "Listen carefully to me, you're a resident of the Spirit World now. You're going to have several paths that can lead you to different directions. I won't be able to help you in that. You have to decide, but… no matter what I'm going to try to find you wherever your path leads you. Trust your instinct as they have never wronged you before." He paused and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. _

_I felt tears fill my eyes, that one kiss held so much emotion, as if I would break—yet it felt more like he had given me his life to hold in my hands. I closed my eyes savoring the feel of his lips on my forehead. _

"_Whenever you feel like you're lost, touch the water and pray for rain. It'll lead you to where you want to go." He said into her hair, "I'll be there before you know it." _

_I nodded but didn't have the strength to open my eyes. _

_His lips grazed the outer shell of my ear as he whispered, "I love you." _

* * *

I sat up breathing heavily. I looked around but no one was there. The eyes, they were a deep green, that all I now know. I sighed softly, and rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands. I groaned and moved my hands away.

I looked around to find that I was no longer in the white room or space, but rather a crossroad. I looked at the four paths that met as one where I stood. Each looked equally long and there was no change or any sign as to where I was supposed to go. There was no sun, no moon and no stars. It seemed like time was stuck in twilight. I wondered briefly if these were the physical manifestation of the paths that I had a choice between.

I gasped as I did a once over my clothes, I was dressed in a pale silver kimono with intricate woven designs in ivory and a blue that shined playfully in the light. It was beautiful. Another thing I noticed that my hair was pulled up in an complex but most likely a beautiful bun, except for my bangs that held my face. I briefly wondered if I looked different.

Looking down, I felt slight panic enter me. How was I supposed to decide my path without any clues at all? Should I try eenie meenie minee moe? Or maybe spin around and see where my body points me?

I closed my eyes and tried to listen for some sort of sign. I dramatically imagined myself sending a prayer to the Gods and hoping the wind would pull or push me in the right direction. I opened my eyes and nope… no wind. Well, that was pointless.

I plopped down and crossed my legs, sitting Indian style. Ugh… I wondered if I could see my parents again? Would they be happy or sad that I was in this world now? I was for all other purposes, dead. It was a sad thought, but it didn't feel like it. I thought back to my dream, this person… with the green eyes was clearly planning on helping me. He had said something about following my instincts, or water—or was it the rain?

I looked up at the sky and watched the twilight. No time seemed to have passed and I nearly gave up on finding a sign. When I noticed that a scent had filled the air. I sniffed, it smelled like rain. My eyes widened as I remembered my dream eyes, what was it that the person had said? Follow the rain? Surely the scent of rain would mean that it's where I'm supposed to go right?

With more courage I thought I had, I headed towards the path on my right, leaving my end in the hands of destiny. Memories rushed through me with every step. I remembered coming to the spirit world when I was ten years old. The bath house, Rin… everything. Except… I didn't remember one person or creature. All I remember was that he had the most deep green eyes I had ever since. Almost as if they were magical and held the power to guide, to love and to fight. It was amazing really.

The picture of the eyes became clearer the eyes began to swim in an angelic white face, with a smart nose and a well sculpted jaw. The face elicited a gasp from me as tears unknowingly formed in my eyes. Upon the face, slick, thin emerald green hair shone brightly. The hair cut reached his shoulders, and tears spilled down my face.

"Haku…"

The one name I never wanted to forget. But I was scared. What would he think, now that I had grown-no longer was I the child he met so many years ago. No longer was I happy or bright. My personality had churned into a morbid truth of suffering and pain. My walking speed increased into a jog and then a full on run. I wanted to feel whole again. I wanted to feel the burnt of happiness, of life at it's best. I wanted to be able to smile and mean it. Would it be possible?

Would I feel the same way about the boy that had helped me? Would he be able to see past who I had become. Would I be whole again?

I was broken, I knew that much. I knew I no longer was able to convene my emotions like I used to be able to. I knew that my soul was full of craters and holes. I closed my eyes and wanted to feel only the rain, that was non-existent. I wanted to clean my soul. I wanted to be with water. I wanted to remember what happiness felt like.

"Please..." My voice was a broken whisper, "Guide me to happiness."

The wind picked up and mist formed. I savored the feel of it's wetness on my skin. My legs slowed and I began to walk again, knowing now that I had a purpose. A goal.


	5. Chapter 4

**.: A New Tomorrow :.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The story begins like every other cliché. The heroine is the one that gets the guy in the end, while having two other guys seemingly interested in her (you know the childhood friend/transfer student/older sibling's friend). Of course there's always a bunch of drama involving the ex and parents and blah-di-blah. Really, shoujo manga is simple fascinating being absolutely ridden with clichés.

No wonder they are so freaking repetitive, that when you finally find one that isn't... and you're literally in love and obsessed with it. In my case that was _From Far Away_, because a) I've always loved the supernatural, and b) its just so damn cute! Of course I became more fascinated with the spiritual world after the whole... summer of '05, I tried to find anything and just everything related to the spiritual world. It was my release.

I remember sitting with my Nana, while she went on moving about the greenhouse, I told her of stories and legends that I had read. She would always smile and listen carefully, making sure to add her two cents if she had heard a different variation of the same story.

We both came to agree that my adventure in the that realm was not the first time something like that had happened, however what we both also agreed upon was that the Gods had truly favoured me. It was obvious that survival from such a realm was not common or may have been impossibility until me.

It was odd how my memory though sharp began to wither around the people who were so dearly important to be during that time. My own misery began to take over any sort of happiness I held with the deaths of my loved one.

Even now, I now I do not have a heart that is whole... enough to be given. It was going to be a hard journey, after all everyone I had ever loved had left me or I had been forced to leave. I knew that spirits were either reborn or became the wind... how long would it be until I met someone, only to have them leave me again.

I don't know how long I have been walking on this path that smells like the rain and I don't know how long I will continue to walk. I knew though that as much as I wanted to find Haku, I would always fear abandonment.

I was scared...

I don't know where this path would lead me. But at least I would get somewhere, and finally fulfill my own goal of finding Haku. Maybe it would help me learn to laugh heartily again or to sing in the wind. To become the person I used to be. The last time I had been in the spirit world I was a younger, but I had a drive. I had lost that drive with time, and I truly wished to get it back. I just didn't know how to start.

I let out a huff of air, looking up into the dusky sky. Shaking the depressing thoughts from my head, I continued to walk steadily silently praying for some sort of sign.

It was after quite a bit of time before I noticed the little glowing lights that had began to surround me. At first, I had this odd feeling that something was watching me, though when I looked back I say nothing but the continuous path I had been walking on. With a shrug, I had left it to my imagination, which really didn't surprise me much. After another minute, I felt as if something brushed by my shoulder. A shudder went down my spine and again I looked around.

This time I did notice these glowing balls of light in various shades of blue beginning to gather around me. Before I could blink, I felt my feet lift of the ground.

"Whoa?" I yelped trying to gain some ground and stability only to find the lights stabling around my feet.

They began to rise and speed causing my hair to push away from my hair. I tried to keep my eyes wide open but soon found the task unbearable. The wind was harsh and cold. Unsettling and wet. However, in a few moments the lights seemed to create a globe around me, protection from the harsh weather. Before I realised, my lips formed words I didn't recognise.

Sighing into the globe words long forgotten were said, calling forth forgotten warriors, lost souls finally finding a purpose.

The change was beginning.

* * *

**Preview **(Chapter will be uploaded tomorrow by midnight)

"She is unnatural!" Another voice sneered, "You created her without our approval! And now we have to clean up your mess."

"I didn't see any of you trying to salvage the spirit world. It's gone to chaos due to our neglect." The woman defended herself furiously.

The noise of argument throughout the entire room buzzed angrily.

"Though I do not quite agree with how my brother Susanoo and you, Mizuchi went about this method" The tall, slender woman had her hair up above her head in an articulate swirls and patterns that were uniquely her own. Her kimono was a cream with ivory embroidery decorating the edges, and a beautiful gold obi tied in a complicated bow encased her figure. Her long ebony lashes highlighted the gold eyes and stunningly beautiful facial features. "She is a new soul and she has been given the Mikoto family protection. I will not have any of you questioning her presence any longer. She will remain in this world."

"Started the party without me?" A tall man with anklet length hair, the fell gracefully behind his shoulders walked into the room. His kimono was a rich blue and black, making his ice blue eyes stand out. His facial strong, almost severe as tattoos of blue, white and black highlighted his high cheekbones, while thin lips set in a fraction of a smirk and the slight tilt of his eyebrow showed his emotions. "Truly you sadden me dear sister, Amaterasu." He sneered lightly.

The light woman barely acknowledged him. Only the slight twitch in her gold eyes informed him that she was indeed annoyed. "Is it too much to ask for you to be at the meeting about your own daughter?"


	6. Chapter 5

**.: A New Tomorrow :.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

"She is unnatural!" Another voice sneered, "You created her without our approval! And now we have to clean up your mess."

"I didn't see any of you trying to salvage the spirit world. It's gone to chaos due to our neglect." The woman defended herself furiously.

The noise of argument throughout the entire room buzzed angrily.

"Though I do not quite agree with how my brother Susanoo and you, Mizuchi went about this method, I do however agree that something needed to be done." The tall, slender woman had her hair up above her head in an articulate swirls and patterns that were uniquely her own. Her kimono was a cream with ivory embroidery decorating the edges, and a beautiful gold obi tied in a complicated bow encased her figure. Her long ebony lashes highlighted the gold eyes and stunningly beautiful facial features. "She is a new soul and she has been given the Mikoto family protection. I will not have any of you questioning her presence any longer. She will remain in this world."

"Started the party without me?" A tall man with anklet length hair, that fell gracefully behind his shoulders walked into the room. His kimono was a rich blue and black, making his ice blue eyes stand out. His facial strong, almost severe as tattoos of blue, white and black highlighted his high cheekbones, while thin lips set in a slight smirk and slight tilt of his eyebrow showed his emotions. "Truly you sadden me dear sister Amaterasu." He sneered lightly.

The light woman barely acknowledged him. Only the slight twitch in her gold eyes informed him that she was indeed annoyed. "Is it too much to ask for you to be at the meeting about your own daughter?"

"And I am on time." He said taking his seat before the kanji storm. "I came just as you finished your non-consequential chatter."

His sister glared at him over her nose, "Brother it is truly unfortunate that you fathered child and do hold some say in her welfare."

"Come of it. I did something you lot were afraid to." He sneered, "You are too far up your fucking high horse to admit that I did something not only to expand our family but save the spirit world." He looked to his right where his mate sat trying to regain her composure. Reaching over he took her hand into his own. "Also your disregard for my mate was uncalled for, she is only fourth to us, the three children of Mikoto. Do that again and you lesser gods will be dropping faster than flies in the heat."

"Watch your mouth Susanoo." Amatersau began, "You and Mizuchi were wrong in your method. It was something that needed to be discussed."

"Enough!" Tsukiyomi, their older brother silenced the room. "What is done is done. I would rather not have to call Father in to separate the two of you like squabbling children."

"Tell him to stop then."

"I will defend what is mine!" Susanoo hissed, "Chihiro is my daughter and Mizuchi is my mate! My duty is to them before it is to you lot." He paused glaring at every individual in the room, "You all know that Mizuchi is only able to retain the form of a humanoid for less than four days every two centuries. The pregnancy was as much as a surprise to the two of us as it was any of us."

Tsukuyomi sighed, "Yes... we know brother. This situation is unusual. You know that as well as I. She was supposed to have been returned to you at the age of six. It was unexpected when the river god saved her and then again when she did come to the Spirit world. The two seemed to be tied more than I would have expected."

"That was our doing." Ryujin said. "Both Omoikane and I thought that a protector was needed to protect her when we first learned of Mizuchi's pregnancy. Kohaku was growing to be quite powerful that he had already caught my eyes and most definitely Omoikane's. He is loyal and growing exponentially in power."

Amastersu let out a long breath as she tried to calm her headache, "You two knew about the pregnancy?"

Omoikane was an older deity that preferred to keep the shape of a younger child. His hair was a cooper with dark pieces of black scattered about. He too was dressed in traditional kimono; however the color was a teal that clashed horribly with his hair, yet matched his eyes. "Yes."

"How the hell did you know? She wasn't discovered until she fell into the spirit world by accident." Susanoo asked.

Every deity turned to Omoikane beside Ryujin, who smirked. Omoikane sighed closing his eyes, "I am the god of intellect and wisdom. Give me some credit."

"You're still a brat kid."

"Susanoo!"

"Well tell him to explain further. How the hell did you find out?"

"Careful deduction. We were all bound to notice that the spirit world was in chaos due to the power of the corrupted souls. Honestly, we all saw it coming when High Father disappeared again in search of High Mother." Omoikane answered looking rather bored.

"We gave these spirits a far too easy way to gain power." Tenjin stated, "Besides this meeting is getting out of hand. We are here to discuss Chihiro."

"Our daughter's path is beginning to pave as we speak." Mizuchi finally spoke after so long, "She has already started to awaken warriors and good souls that had lost their way. She journeys to her dragon."

Susanoo smirked, "She is protected by water itself. We have nothing we can do other than sit back and watch. We are unable to give any assistance unless she asks."

"With that this meeting is to a close." Omoikane began, "The past cannot be changed, but the future has hope in the hands of Chihiro, the new soul Princess of waters and storms and her dragon, Kohaku."

At once all right hands hit the table, palms down causing the sound to echo through the chamber.

* * *

"It's not too late." The dragon murmured into the frigid air of the cellar. His hands were bound in blue manacles bolted into the wall. His body had severe bruises and cuts littered from neck down, while a dark puncture wound remained over his heart. His hair was clumped and filthy falling down to his waist. His eyes still remained as dark as when he first met his enchantress. Still powerful, though with a touch of sadness and longing.

His only hope remained in his dreams that he seemed to share with his beautiful girl. He would try to talk to her, be with her as she needed. He longed for her touch, he scent. Anything, to tell him that she was still alive. Closing his eyes he could see his Chihiro. She had grown to be extraordinary beautiful, her hair had grown long that she still kept in a high ponytail. Her eyes would change with her emotions, dark when angry, light we happy, and dull when sad. She had been through so much and it angered him that he couldn't be there with her to help her through it all.

He hadn't expected to become tied to her when he met her. When she fell into his river years ago, he couldn't decide what ha compelled him to help her as he had. He had come to the realisation that it was her soul that had called him to her aid. Just as he had come to terms to it, he had been forced to flee to the spirit world. His mate... who would have thought that a human would gain the title or a little girl. He had been shocked at the realisation, but when he truly thought about it. She was everything he could have asked for. Her soul was pure. It shined brighter than the stars themselves. How he wished to have her beside him.

Instead he was stuck in prison. He sighed when feeling the manacles starting to send bolts of shock through. How did he land himself in this position? Was it when Yōbaba discovered just how much power was beginning to manifest in him? Or was it when she realised that he had gained his freedom from her, making a name for himself? Whatever it was, he had never expected her to drop to such a low level where she drank his blood—his magic for herself.

He knew that the crime was one that would gain the Kamis attention. Drinking the blood of a river god was almost as bad as insulting the higher Kamis. His blood was ancient, several millennia older than Yōbaba. Unfortunately, for him his power was bound until he found his mate. After meeting Chihiro his power had unleashed within his blood as well as the addition of learning his true name. However, he never realised just how much Yōbaba thirsted for power until it was too late, catching him unaware.

Now bound by magic so dark that he was surprised that it hadn't destroyed his soul, he was her prisoner. Weekly, she would come to drink from his heart to gain power. He only needed a burst of strength to send the darker magic through his blood into Yōbaba when she drank from him. When she did, he would unleash his true potential on that disgusting creature. It would give him the push to break these cursed manacles so that he could go to his Chihiro.

His time was coming. He could feel it the moment Chihiro had entered the Spirit world. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking out into the dark that surrounded him. "Soon..._soon._"

* * *

I opened my eyes, startled as if someone had whispered the words into my ears. Still in the globe of lights...well at least it was a much easier way to travel. I sat up slowly taking in the dark sky, with the twinkling stars. Thank god I was out of the twilight zone. I blinked pausing at my last thought before snorting in amusement. Only my mind would come up with such an accurate pun.

I closed my eyes again picturing that imprisoned man. Was it all a dream? But it felt to real. I could picture his hands held up, his body heavy with lacerations and other injuries, dirty and clumped hair in strings around him and yet there was something completely powerful about him. Who was it? The hair was so very similar to Haku's. But he wouldn't have been a prisoner would he? He was gaining power when I had left, but I was sure he could have overruled Yōbaba had he wanted to.

My heart heavier than ever before, I prayed for aid for the prisoner and Haku, wherever he may be.


End file.
